


当你的宿敌有了女儿就不再找你麻烦之后

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, 毒藤女, 玫瑰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 8





	当你的宿敌有了女儿就不再找你麻烦之后

康纳愤怒地说着他对莱克斯很失望，说不想承认莱克斯是他父亲，并说要搬去和他的外星父亲一起住。  
  
康纳离开办公室后很久，莱克斯才发现他居然紧紧依靠着桌子。他面无表情地冷笑了一声。  
  
血缘和付出并不能让人永远留在他身边。这一点他已经在父亲和克拉克身上验证过了，只不过在康纳身上重蹈覆辙罢了。  
  
他开始考虑自己应该去养只宠物，虽然宠物寿命也不长，但至少能一直在他身边。  
  
梅茜听说后尽职尽责地查询宠物店信息，随口说道：“您为什么不像布鲁斯·韦恩一样收养个小男孩呢？”  
  
“养大小男孩然后看着他们离家出走？”莱克斯嗤笑。  
  
于是莱克斯就这么做了。  
  
在孤儿院看见那个红发绿眼的小女孩的那一刻，莱克斯就觉得，如果他有女儿，一定也会是这样的。  
  
女孩显然听说过不少莱克斯的恶劣事迹，颇有些忐忑不安。  
  
她说她叫莉莉，莱克斯觉得这名字很好，直到登记名字的时候才反应过来——莉莉·卢瑟，又一个L.L.。  
  
莉莉很担心她的新养父拿她做什么实验，又或是不小心在家里撞见了养父和情人的什么不雅画面而被赶出去。  
  
显然这担心没什么必要。莱克斯从来没带她去过实验室，也不把情人带回家。  
  
于是在一段时间的共处以及比起孤儿院来说简直像天堂的物质条件，莉莉和莱克斯变亲昵了起来——莉莉单方面的。莱克斯并不是很愿意继续像当年在小镇一样毫无保留地付出。  
  
同时他也发现只要他拿出当年对待克拉克的一半的耐心，莉莉也能像亲女儿一样亲近他。  
  
当然并不是说他真的极端到把莉莉当作克拉克的替身，他只是很久没有这样的快乐了。  
  
美中不足的是，莉莉是超人的粉丝。  
  
是啊是啊——莱克斯吐槽自己——大都会的孤儿院里能有几个不喜欢超人的孩子？  
  
于是在收养莉莉的一个月后，莱克斯做了个超人的手办送给她。  
  
莉莉没想到世界闻名的超人死敌莱克斯·卢瑟能把超人的手办做得这么精致——甚至比日本出品的更加精致。全世界恐怕没有一个人敢相信这是莱克斯·卢瑟做的。  
  
莉莉决定要开始秘密研究父亲和超人的关系——虽然她不知道在莱克斯眼皮下还能不能有秘密。  
  
  
  
莱克斯已经很久没有找他麻烦了。就连露易丝也不甘心地放弃了调查。  
  
克拉克烦躁地抓住了金属人。  
  
金属人也质问他：“为什么卢瑟最近都不和我们合作了？”  
  
“我还想知道呢。”  
  
金属人眯起了眼睛：“你和他分手了？”  
  
“没有——什么？什么分手？”克拉克目瞪口呆。  
  
金属人用“你别装了”的语气说道：“你以为我们不知道你们的关系吗？卢瑟为了你大把大把浪费钱，你对他也和对我们不一样——”  
  
克拉克腾空而起，快得像是在逃避什么。  
  
  
  
瞭望塔所有人都发现了主席的郁郁寡欢。  
  
戴安娜和巴里对视了一眼，还是戴安娜开口了：“你不开心吗？”  
  
克拉克知道瞒不过，只能郁闷地点点头。  
  
“酥皮，有什么事情是冰淇淋和披萨不能解决的？”巴里快乐地递出一盒披萨。  
  
还是戴安娜靠谱点：“发生了什么，蓝大个？”  
  
“......莱克斯很久没试图杀我了。”克拉克刚说完，就发现所有队友转过头来，用“你有什么毛病吗”的眼神看着他。  
  
巴里的披萨掉在了地上：“......你是抖m吗酥皮？”  
  
哈尔也来了兴趣：“我原来以为只是卢瑟在单方面想吸引你的注意力，原来你也不想要失去他的注意力吗？”  
  
克拉克涨红了脸反驳：“不是——我担心他失忆了之类的——只要他还有记忆他就不可能不和我作对——我曾经是他的朋友，我了解他。”  
  
“什么？”跟着来瞭望塔的康纳叫了起来，“朋友？认真的吗？”  
  
“......最好的朋友，曾经。”克拉克说着，有些难过，没注意到队友们悄悄交换了目光。  
  
康纳有些不安：“我想是我那天说的话有点重——我应该去道歉的。”  
  
  
  
于是父子俩降落到了莱克斯公寓阳台上，推开了通往莱克斯卧室的门。  
  
莱克斯穿着睡袍坐着用笔电办公，克拉克自己都没发现他咽了咽口水。  
  
“我想我不用提醒你们我最近什么都没做？”莱克斯的眼睛从笔电上方漫不经心扫了他们一眼。  
  
克拉克惴惴不安，康纳咬了咬牙不知道怎么开口。  
  
就在这时，卧室通往走廊的门被推开了。  
  
“爸爸！我——”莉莉看见两个不速之客止住了话头，一屋子四个人大眼瞪小眼。  
  
克拉克震惊地看着那个穿着公主裙的漂亮小女孩一脸兴奋地喊莱克斯“爸爸”，红发绿眼的特征都和莱克斯如此相似。  
  
康纳抿紧了唇。  
  
“来得正好，莉莉，”莱克斯平静了下来，“你可以让超人给你签个名。”  
  
克拉克呆呆地签完了名。莉莉·卢瑟吗？为什么又是LL。  
  
莉莉在孤儿院的时候就幻想过和超人近距离接触，但现在完全没有了想象中的兴奋。  
  
她安静地接过了签名，翡翠绿的眼睛滴溜溜地在克拉克和莱克斯直接来回转，有时发现康纳在看她还会回一个微笑。  
  
然后她敏锐地找了个借口离开了房间。  
  
“你没必要对她用X射线，我没有虐待她或是用她做实验。”莱克斯尖刻地说。  
  
克拉克想反驳他没有这么想，但话出口就变成了“为什么”。  
  
“你看见了，她是你的粉丝，所以我想试试不再对你出手，感觉挺好的。”莱克斯耸了耸肩。  
  
克拉克并不是想问这个，但他也不知道该问什么了。  
  
在他和康纳离开后，莉莉溜了进来。  
  
“有什么事吗小公主？”莱克斯对她笑了笑。  
  
“他为什么来找你？”  
  
莱克斯没想到她会这么问，在意识到自己在苦笑后立刻恢复了面无表情状态。  
  
“谁知道呢。”  
  
莉莉认真审视着他，终于得出了结论。  
  
“你爱他。”她像小大人一样指出。  
  
莱克斯被吓到了一样看着她。  
  
“但你也恨他。”莉莉摇摇头，“大人的世界真是复杂——是他忽视了你吗？还是他不信任你——或者是两者都有？”  
  
莱克斯沉默了半晌。他不知道是不是孤儿院出来的孩子都这么会察言观色，还是他一挑就选中了一个最聪明的。  
  
“有时候你真是敏锐得可怕，甜心。不过没什么，现在我也不信任他了，并且在努力忽视他。”说着莱克斯转向了电脑。  
  
莉莉知道这代表了谈话告一段落，于是离开了。  
  
  
  
大都会没有了搞事情的莱克斯意外得平静。  
  
就连其他罪犯搞破坏也显得没什么热情。  
  
在超人第N次在会议上走神时，蝙蝠侠留下了他单独谈谈。  
  
“你因为莱克斯想和你一刀两断而心烦意乱。”布鲁斯一针见血地指出。  
  
克拉克烦躁地把手指插进了自己的头发里。  
  
“我不知道，布鲁斯——我知道我应该想想他犯过的罪行，但是......”  
  
但是看着他对那个小女孩露出的笑容，让他想起了过去在小镇上，莱克斯也是这么真心对他笑的。  
  
那样的莱克斯，克拉克以为再也见不到了。  
  
布鲁斯盯着他，然后摇了摇头（这个动作太人性化以至于不像是他做的 ）。  
  
“你爱他——别反驳我，”布鲁斯说，“只不过那个时候的你还不知道什么是真正爱一个人，等你知道了的时候，你们已经互相憎恨了。不过值得你庆幸的是，你们也没有停止对对方的爱。”  
  
克拉克绕着大都会飞了几圈才冷静下来，然后他飞到小镇吃了妈妈做的苹果派。  
  
“你为什么心情这么糟糕？”玛莎等他吃完安静地问。  
  
“......妈妈你相信世界上会有人爱着同时也恨着一个人吗？”  
  
玛莎的眼睛闪了闪，克拉克不知道她是不是明白了什么。  
  
“我不知道，克拉克......但是当年的你一直很害怕，你害怕被发现不属于这个星球而不被人真心对待——但是你可能也因此而错过了那些本有可能爱你即使知道了你是外星人的人。”  
  
好吧，他确信妈妈是明白了。  
  
  
  
一切似乎都向更糟糕的方向发展了。  
  
莱克斯依旧没见他没和他说过话，但他和养女却经常上街拍。莱克斯似乎一点都不介意。  
  
于是大都会报纸时常登出“卢瑟带女儿逛游乐园”“莱克斯·卢瑟为女儿买下一个童装品牌”“卢瑟家小公主一句话就能让父亲放情人鸽子？”  
  
康纳似乎也很生气。  
  
眼看着主席的心情越来越糟糕，正义联盟众人默默关心起大都会的八卦新闻。  
  
“蓝大个，你为什么不能鼓起勇气跳过一堆步骤直接求婚呢？”巴里出了个馊主意，“你要是求婚，我可以跑去哥谭毒藤女那里给你拿一只最好看的红玫瑰。”  
  
蝙蝠侠的凝视让他闭了嘴。  
  
  
  
莱克斯的公众形象意外得好了起来，甚至连公司股价都上涨了，还有人声称“如果莱克斯·卢瑟为了女儿不再执着给超人找麻烦，竞选总统我都能给他投票”。  
  
说这句话的是超人粉丝，克拉克却没法开心起来。  
  
于是在一次战斗中，他故意再一次砸坏了莱克斯集团的顶楼。  
  
然而他见到的是莉娜。  
  
“我哥哥？”莉娜很迷茫，“最近我一直在代理。我哥哥想给小天使找私人家教，最近一直在去亲自面试那些人。小天使真的是太可爱了！”  
  
克拉克的理智知道他不应该嫉妒一个小女孩，但是他的情感让他很想把这栋楼砸个稀巴烂。  
  
在他还在克制自己时，莉娜问：“你和我哥和好了吗？”  
  
“什么？”克拉克不知道是什么给了她这种错觉。  
  
“他不再禁止和你有关的东西出现在公司了，”莉娜告诉他，“上次卡拉送了我一个你的标志的水晶钥匙扣，他看见了都没说什么。”  
  
克拉克飞走了，他觉得他的心中都是苦涩。  
  
和一个人不再有交集的方法，不是不想看见他相关的任何事物，而是让那个人不再在他心里有特殊位置。  
  
现在克拉克在哪都能看见关于“卢瑟家小公主”的消息。就连星球日报里都有人在赞美她纯正的红发和翡翠一样的绿眼睛。  
  
克拉克再次和莱克斯说上话，是一个月之后。  
  
布鲁斯打电话给他，告诉他莱克斯以前的一个氪石仓库被盗了。  
  
克拉克赶到才发现，是莱克斯求助的蝙蝠侠，而正义联盟里凡是有空的人都到位了。  
  
“你怎么——”莱克斯诧异，然后看见了默默站着的蝙蝠侠，“当我没说。”  
  
布鲁斯这个电话打得很是时候，氪石已经被正义联盟处理完了，偷氪石的反派其实不知道这有什么用，只是想当然认为莱克斯严防死守的东西一定很珍贵。  
  
“你们还绑架了莉莉。”莱克斯面无表情地说，身上的冷气仿佛北极。  
  
“我们没有伤害她！”金属人觉得很冤，“玩具人还给她拿了玩具！”  
  
安然无恙的莉莉默默站到了父亲身后。  
  
“我们只是想要你和我们合作！你不能因为超人让你受了情伤就不对付他了！”  
  
万籁俱寂。  
  
正义联盟的人纷纷看了过来，闪电侠立即消失了。  
  
“......”莱克斯没说话，直到克拉克站到他面前。  
  
“你为什么求助蝙蝠侠不求助我？”克拉克觉得很委屈。  
  
你明明是我的反派！  
  
“我以为你知道氪石对你有影响？”莱克斯想了想，还是安慰道，“这次是我疏忽了，下次不会了。我不会让别人伤害你的。”  
  
克拉克呆呆看着他，正义联盟的人下意识离他们远了点。  
  
莱克斯也反应过来这句话听着不太对劲，补了一句：“除我之外的人。”  
  
然而这句话并没有什么用。  
  
康纳旁观着都觉得两个父亲下一秒就要结婚了。  
  
  
  
然后一道红影闪过，克拉克手上被塞了一朵玫瑰花。  
  
众人看着那娇艳欲滴的完美红玫瑰和突然出现的闪电侠：“......”  
  
保佑巴里不会遭到毒藤的报复。  
  
克拉克决定听一下闪电侠的馊主意，把红玫瑰递了过去：“莱克斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
  
  
  
莱克斯目瞪口呆：“你在说什么傻话——”  
  
说时迟那时快，神奇女侠利索地把真言套索捆在了莱克斯的身上。  
  
戴安娜无视了莱克斯极其难看的脸色，用婚礼上神父的口吻说：“莱克斯·卢瑟，你愿意和克拉克·肯特结婚并共度余生吗？”  
  
康纳觉得自己的人类父亲很希望在这一刻变成聋哑人。  
  
  
  
最后他还是说了。  
  
“我愿意。”  
  
正义联盟鼓起掌来。  
  
神奇女侠刚把套索收起来，莱克斯就宣布他即将对正义联盟实施一系列报复计划。  
  
克拉克干脆利落地堵住了莱克斯的嘴。  
  
康纳下意识想去捂莉莉的眼睛，却发现小姑娘津津有味地看着，然后踮起脚从克拉克手中抽走了那朵可能是全世界最完美的红玫瑰。  
  
克拉克不用呼吸，这总是能在接吻中占优势。  
  
莱克斯松开他，喘息不止。  
  
“我花了这么多努力来不再和你纠缠，”他咬了咬牙，“你怎么敢——”  
  
克拉克轻轻地触碰着他的脸：“我再也不会了。”  
  
迂回了这么多年，他们终于完成了他们早该完成的事情。  
  
克拉克不能容忍莱克斯想和他划清界限。自从他把他从河里救上来的那一刻起，莱克斯就是他的。  
  
他的爱人，他的反派，他的挚友，也即将成为他的丈夫。  
  
  
  
============================  
  
【一家四口】  
  
“莱克斯，你爱我吗？”克拉克几乎每天都要问一遍。  
  
“不。”  
  
“你说的是实话吗？”  
  
“......不。”  
  
  
  
“克拉克，我能问你件事吗？”  
  
“我爱你，莱克斯。”  
  
“......不是这件事。莉莉喜欢那朵红玫瑰，我想知道那是哪来的。”  
  
“......”  
  
  
  
“提姆，你能进毒藤女的花园吗？”  
  
“你想都别想，你不知道闪电侠上次为了你两个父亲的事情进了哥谭被you know who和艾薇还有哈莉报复得多惨吗？”  
  
“不是他们，是莉莉很喜欢。”  
  
“.....那好吧，”  
  
“最好再送她一朵百合，你知道的，毕竟是‘莉莉’。”  
  
“......我记得你嫉妒过她？”  
  
“我没有！对了最好要能栽培活的那种。”  
  
“我知道为什么闪电侠很后悔帮你们助攻了。”


End file.
